User talk:FootballsTheBestSportEver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle: Los Angeles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wedge Ship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Napoleon of France (Talk) 08:07, July 5, 2011 Hello! Hi, and welcome to Battle: Los Angeles Wiki! Thank you so much for all the editing you've recently done, it really helps. We're starting to acquire more and more users, but you have been a big help even with the small edits you've made. If you need any help with anything, talk to me here or Napoleon of France (the other administrator) here. We also have an administrator opening on the Wiki, so if you're interested, let me know. Thanks! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 15:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Administrator If you're interested in being an administrator, I can make you one, but you'll have to prove yourself. :) Don't worry, the test is not too hard. You seem very knowledgeable about Battle: LA, so you already seem to be qualified to be an administrator, but you will need to do the following things: #'Edit your user page and tell people about yourself.' #'Choose a picture to be your avatar on Wikia by going to your preferences. (If you need help, talk to me.)' #'Read this article about administrative duties at Wikia.' #'Change your signature so that it links to your user page. You can keep the one you have, type it in the signature box in your preferences. For more help, talk to me.' That should do it! If you need any help, talk to me! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 14:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Link Problem Hey, I found the problem with the link - I gave you an incorrect link! Sorry! You can find the right link here. :) Oh, and also, I realize that the picture you chose for your avatar only takes up half of the space of the little avatar box. If you would like to adjust the size until it is to your liking, then go here. If you have any additional questions, please address them to me or Napoleon of France. Thanks! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Administrative Duties Hello again! I went ahead and made you an administrator, and you already have an administrative duty to take care of. I'd like you to read over this blog that I have just created. I know that you should be able to help, being that you're so informative about stuff like this. I'm alerting Napoleon of France as well, but I think you're more knowledgable about this particular topic. Thanks! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hello Again! Hello again! It's been a while since we've talked. I was just checking to see how you were doing and if you were still planning on contributing on the Wiki, because you haven't been on in quite a while. If you could respond quickly, that would be great, and if you cannot contribute anymore, then just tell me, and I can take away your administrative duties if you'd like. It appears that a lot of the people that were contributing to the Wiki have stopped for now; why I don't know. Um, just respond when you get a chance, and I'll (hopefully) talk to you soon! [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 13:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello once again! Hey, I've been doing good, thanks for asking. Um, if you can, from now on please sign your name on talk pages. Just type four tildes (~) or just click the signature button at the top of the page when you edit it. Also, if you would like to create some new pages to keep you occupied, then you can check out the red links on this page; I think you are somewhat knowledgable about these particular topics. Thanks again for your help! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 17:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC)